<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let JY have a Doggo by lunatique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047197">Let JY have a Doggo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique'>lunatique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nirvana in Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crafts, Fiber Arts, Gen, Needle felting, doggo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiber craft Foya!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let JY have a Doggo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365609">[podfic]  we deserve a soft epilogue</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantic_drift/pseuds/romantic_drift">romantic_drift</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Replication challenge for Voiceteams 2020. <br/>Inspired by We Deserve a Soft Epilogue written by Was_Adamant and read by romantic_drift. </p>
<p>Sadly I have ZERO gray felt so this is Winter!coat Foya bb?? xD I promise to give him a proper coat as soon as I get my hands on some grey wool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiny!Foya is needlefelted with love and a little bit of pain (don't stab your finger. Ow.) We all deserve a tiny!Foya in our lives</p>
<p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>